


Part of the Pack

by orphan_account



Series: New Faces [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy didn't want to do this. He really, really didn't want to do this. He knew he'd have to meet him eventually, but he just wished he wasn't in this situation. As he walked up to the stage, though, the curtains opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Freddy didn't want to do this. He really, really didn't want to do this. He knew he'd have to meet him eventually, but he just wished he wasn't in this situation. As he walked up to the stage, though, the curtains opened. Chica and Bonnie were standing there, looking out at him. They smiled and waved him in. He looked from one to the other as he entered.

   "Who are you?", asked Chica.

   "Uh... Freddy...", he replied.

   Bonnie's smile widened and he turned around and pulled the other one forward. Freddy looked at his replacement. He was almost exactly the same except for the ridiculous red circles on his cheeks.

   "Hi I'm-", he began, but Freddy cut him off.

   "I'm aware. I just came by to say some stuff."

   "Oh!", Bonnie exclaimed, Freddy turned to him, "Yo-u t-two ne-ed to get go-gi-going! Like... to the pa-pat-party roo-oom!"

   "O... kay.", Freddy conceded, "C'mon Fazbear."

   They both exited the stage area and walked down the hall.

   "Odd.", the other one said.

   "What?", Freddy asked.

   "The t-kg."

   "What?"

   "T-a-k-i-g"

   "Talking?"

   He nodded.

   "Well speaking of which, some friends of mine wanted me to talk to you, but that's probably gonna be hard."

   "Why?"

   "You can't even say full words properly. I just don't understand how they even... nevermind."

   "What's your name?"

   "Freddy."

   "I'm Freddy."

   "I'm all too aware of that. Just call me Freddy and I'll call you Fred. Deal?"

   " _Deal"_

   "Great. So, I was wondering. What do you know?"

   " _What"_

   "I mean, did they program you to know certain things, and if they did, what was it?"

   "Hm. L-k w-t."

   "Like... events. Things that happened before you were made. Do you know anything about that?"

   "N-o."

   "Oh... well, then I guess this conversation's over."

   "R-l-y."

   "Yeah, all the other things I was going to say were if you said yes, and you didn't."

   "Oh."

   "But what about you? Do you have anything to say?"

   "..."

   "Thought so."

   Freddy turned to leave, but Fred didn't want him to. He wanted to ask questions, but he didn't have anything to ask. He didn't know anything, but maybe asking Chica and Bonnie would help. Still... he liked Freddy. The things Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy said about their friends made him want someone to talk about.

   "W- w-a-t."

   "Huh?", Freddy turned around.

   "L- l-n-ly."

   "What?"

   "L-o-n-ly."

   Freddy stood there silently for a few seconds. He wondered who else that could apply to. He didn't usually feel lonely, but what if his friends did? What if-... what if Amanda did? She hardly spoke anymore. She didn't smile. Then again, she didn't really have the means to portray any kind of expression. But...

   "Why should you be lonely?"

   "N-o-b-d-y t  t-k to."

   "... Really?"

   "Ye-s."

   "I don't... I can't think of anything to say. And you can't really talk."

   "Can."

   "No, you don't get it."

   "Wa-at?"

   "Just drop it, Amy!"

   "Fred."

   "Don't- I-", Freddy tried his best to keep himself under control. This was Fred. It wasn't Amanda. They weren't fighting, he wasn't making things up. "I'm sorry."

   He turned to leave. Fred stared after him. Maybe they'd be friends some other night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks later

   Freddy watched as Candy left the room. He didn't really like getting involved in these sorts of things. If they hadn't been stuffed into these things, they'd probably have moved on by now, but he was still really angry at the guy for killing his friends, so he wasn't really all that sure just how moved on they'd have been. He looked over at Amanda. Why did she have to come, he'd told Mom she didn't have to, that they could just call the babysitter. He didn't want her to come. Bringing his baby sister to his party would've just been lame. Not only that, but it ended up being dangerous. Now she was stuck here with them. Not only that, but she couldn't even move anymore.

   "Fred...", her voice echoed in his mind.

   "What?", he replied.

   "Why are we all like this?"

   "You know why."

   "Oh..."

   She'd been asking him that every night since they'd begun stalking the night guard. Only, this time, he thought of something to ask her.

   "Do you get lonely?"

   "... No. My friends talk to me all the time. Plus, all of you are nice to me."

   He really wished she would stop with the imaginary friends business. It wasn't funny the first time, and he didn't care how long it was, he wasn't going to believe her.

   "That's nice.", he said.

   "Do you?"

   "What?"

   "Do you get lonely?"

   "... Why would I be?"

   "It's okay, I'd be lonely too."

   "Just drop it, Fred."

   "Amy."

   "I DON'T CARE!", he shouted, standing up, "I'm not lonely or sad or angry or anything, so just SHUT UP ABOUT IT!"

   He could swear Amy's head shifted up to look at him.

   "I don't know why."

   "What?"

   "I don't know why we're like this, but you can be sad. You can be lonely and angry and all that, but I want you to be my big brother again."

   "Well it's a little late for that!"

   "I know. My friends tell me lots of things."

   "STOP IT! WE BOTH KNOW THEY'RE NOT REAL! EVERYONE KNOWS!"

   "I know you think that."

   "STOP SAYING THAT! YOU'RE THREE, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!"

   "The things my friends tell me."

   "STOP! JUST STOP! I HATE YOU, YOU NEVER SHOULD'VE COME!"

   "I know what you're doing."

   "STOP SAYING- STOP- just..."

   He sank to the floor.

   "I miss you.", she said.

   "You're telling me."

   "Why are we all like this?"

   "... Because we're disturbed? Because we got killed?... Because we're lonely."

   "Everyone else seemed less lonely when they talked."

   "To who?"

   "The new ones."

   "Oh, right."

   "You talked too, didn't you?"

   "... sort of."

   "You can go if you want."

   "But-"

   "I know. My friends can keep me company."

   "... Alright."

   Freddy got up and left. He didn't know where Fred would be, but he decided to go to the stage first. He heard all the shuffling and banging and such that everyone else did when they were going towards the night guard, but he didn't pay it any mind. Once he got to the stage he saw Fred standing stationary where he always did at the end of the day. Fred turned to him and seemed to brighten up.

   "Hi!"

   "Hey."

   "What're you doing?"

   "Just wanna have a-", but he stopped short when the light for the camera began to flicker on. He hid in it's blind spot and motioned for Fred to freeze, which he did. When the light turned off, a scream echoed down the hall.

   "Alright, we need to check this out.", Fred said.

   "You sure?", Freddy asked.

   "Absolutely."

   He walked off the stage and Freddy followed him. When they finally got to the security room, everyone else was already there. Including...

   "Amy, what're you doing here?! How did you-"

   "My friends brought me over.", she told him.

   "... Seriously?"

   "Uh-huh."

   "Who're you talking to?", Bonnie asked.

   "Amanda.", Baxter told him.

   "Where?", Chica asked.

   "Right there!", Candy shouted.

   "I don't see anyone.", Fred said.

   "But she-", Freddy tried to point her out, but his hand phased right through her. There was silence.

   "Sh-e w-wh-what...?", Mangle asked.

   "Amanda...", Freddy said, "Where are you right now?"

   "The storage room.", she told him.

   "Then... how are you here? And how come they can't see you?"

   "Who's they?"

   "The new animatronics.", Daniel said.

   "Oh, I didn't know they were there. Can I meet them?"

   "No you cannot, because now you need to tell us what's going on!", Freddy demanded.

   "Guys.", Bonnie intervened, "I think we should all calm down so that we can get everything straight."

   "There isn't really much to get straight.", Baxter told him.

   "Well can we get that straight?", Chica asked.

   "Maybe we should just take them to meet her.", Candy suggested.

   "Alright.", Freddy conceded. They all went to the storage room and walked inside.

   "Is that her?", Bonnie asked, pointing to the lump of yellow parts.

   "Yes.", Freddy told him.

   "Hi!", Amanda said.

   "Is she asleep?", Chica asked.

   "What? No, she just said hi.", Candy said.

   "Really?", Bonnie asked.

   "Yes!", Amanda shouted.

   "Is anyone going to answer?", Bonnie persisted.

   "But-", Freddy began, but Amanda cut him off.

   "I get it..."

   "What do you get?", he wondered.

   "Only you guys can hear me. They can't."

   "What?", Daniel asked.

   "Yeah...", Amanda confirmed.

   "What is it?", Chica asked.

   "... It's nothing.", Freddy said.

   "But she just said-", Candy started.

   "I heard! They didn't! We get it!"

   "... Fred...", Amanda said.

   "What?"

   "It's okay."

   "... Maybe."

   "Don't be lonely, okay?"

   "... Alright."

   "Alright, what?", Fred asked.

   "Like I said, it's nothing. How about we... make breakfast for the day workers?"

   "Great idea!", Bonnie exclaimed, turning around to go to the kitchen.

   "Has this become a routine now?", Candy asked as she followed him.

   "Yep!", Chica said, following suit. Everyone else went with them, but when Fred turned around, Freddy was just sort of standing there.

   "Come on, don't you wanna be part of the pack?", he offered.

   Freddy looked over and smiled.

   "Yeah. That sound's pretty awesome."


End file.
